It is known for a waterproof housing to be in the form of a generally rectangular collapsible bag or pouch made from a flexible waterproof material and which is shaped and dimensioned to enclose a camera. The flexible waterproof material has sufficient flexibility to allow the camera to be operated through the material when the camera is enclosed in the pouch. See prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,506 issued May 29, 1962.